Optical signal-storing or data-storing writeable disks have been used for the last several years. There are generally two classes of these signal storing disks. The first class is a so-called write once read many (WORM) which usually take the form of ablative recording. Some WORM disk use phase change recording. A second type of writeable disk is one that is rewriteable, that is, the data can be erased and the area just erased can be used to store other signals. Of course, magnetic storage disks have the same property and had been used for many years. In optical disk technology, presently the most favored rewriteable disk material includes a magnetooptic layer on the disk. Because of performance constraints in a recorder, magnetooptic (MO) disks are erased before they are written. Such pre-erasure is not absolutely required, however present device technology limits the selection from a practical view to the pre-erasure requirements in order to obtain high performance and high linear densities of recording. The type of signal detection for WORM and for the magnetooptic (hereinafter MO) disks is quite different in that different signal detection circuits are used and the laser controls result in differing laser intensities. A more important problem is that if a single recorder were to be used both for WORM and MO disks, then because of two types of disks the inventory of disks increases. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a certifiable recording using rewriteable media whether it be MO or other forms of rewriteable media. The term certifiable means that automatic-machine procedures are in place for certifying that the data written to the record member or optical disk has not been altered and rewritten, i.e., represents the original recording. Of course, WORM media provides this certification because of its write once characteristic. Therefore, it is desired that automatic machine controls and procedures be placed on a rewriteable record medium that effectively emulates the rewriteable medium to a WORM.